Homes for Both
by KimiCapucciny
Summary: Two Orphans, who act like sisters, hope to be adopted by caring, nice families, and after five years, they finally do! Sadly, this means separation, but that won't stop them from seeing each other! Meanwhile, they start living with some... intriguing characters. Now, Jessica is loved by a group of mafiosos, while Violet receives hugs from possible serial killers. Sounds like fun!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! It is I, back with yet ANOTHER fanfic!

Psh, I know, awesome, right?

However! This one is a little bit more special, because I'm writing it with my dearest friend, whose profile you should check out! Anyways, I consider this a kind of funny and cute story I've had in my head for a while now, which I originally wanted to make a reader insert, but decided to make it about me, because I suck like that xDDDD and when I told my friend if she wanted to join she said she'd be glad to, so we decided to divide it in different points of view!

 **Jessica's P.O.V.s will be written by my friend,** **thatgirlthatdoestuff ( u/6845709/thatgirlthatdoestuff)**

 **And the rest of the P.O.V.s will be done by me!**

 **My friend also helped at the start for a bit!**

ALSO, DON'T WORRY, I'M GOING TO UPDATE MY TWO OTHER FICS SOON, JUST GIVE ME SOME MORE TIME AND DON'T HATE ME TOO TOO MUCH XDDD

On to the story!

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Homes for Both

All the kids were lining up, brushing their hair and straightening their clothes, because today was very special for most of the kids in the Hetalia Orphanage. You see, it was adoption day! And everyone was hoping to go home with a new family.

Two little girls, one of 10 and one of 11 years old, were putting on their worn out shoes and getting ready to join the rest of the kids. The oldest one was called Jessica, and the younger one was Violeta, although she did prefer to go by Violet.

They had come into the Orphanage on the same day, and they practically cared for each other as if they were sisters. This, however, also proved to be a bit of a problem, because they almost never left each other's side. The little one even took a liking to calling her 'big sister' by 'Senpai', as she often listened to her anime characters use that word to refer to someone they liked a lot, Jessica soon calling her 'Kohai' in return.

They even lined up right next to each other with all the other kids, as they talked amongst each other in excitement. "Senpai!" Violet told Jessica, in which Jessica looked at Violet. "Wouldn't it be awesome if we were picked out! It'd be so nice to have a family!"

"Yeah! But… we may be separated."

"But we'll always talk to each other!"

"Which means we'll have to work harder in the orphanage to earn the money to use the phone." Jessica sighed with a smile on her face.

"True! But we'll stick together Senpai, through thick and thin!"

"Through thick and thin." Jessica strongly commented back. Both girls holding huge smiles and then held hands. "I'll always be with you Kohai. In spirit or face to face."

Violet grinned until her chubby cheeks started to hurt from smiling so much, and then she gave Jessica a big hug, as she always did.

''Ok everybody!'' Miss Emily said once all the orphans had lined up, ''the people who will be choosing you will arrive shortly, is everyone here?''

A collective 'Yes Miss Emily!'' was heard as the kids raced their hands.

She giggled, ''then you can all go outside to play! Your possible future parents will be observing you, so behave properly!''

Sprinting as fast as their tiny legs could take them, all the kids dispersed on the orphanage's playground, some going to the slide, others to the swings, while Jessica and Violet decided to sit together under their favourite tree.

''So what are we drawing today?'' Violet asked as she took out her sketchbook from their 'secret hole of secrets', conveniently positioned inside an opening in the tree's trunk.

''Hm… well, yesterday I saw a pretty butterfly on our room's window! Maybe we could draw our own butterflies!'' Jessica answered, taking her own sketchbook as well.

''Yesh!''

Both girls grabbed their old pencil case from the trunk and started scribbling and drawing butterflies all over their sheets of paper, rosy tongues poking from their lips in concentration. Many colours were needed to complete their masterpieces.

 **~~Change of P.O.V.!~~**

''WHY are WE here, couldn't you guys have gone alone? Why did you have to drag me and fuckface here along too?'' A dark haired teen complained, sticking his legs up and resting them against the seat in front of him.

''Language, young man! You do not talk that way, specially when we're about to enter an orphanage!'' A pink-haired, British man scolded his son, sticking his hand out towards him, ''for the Swearing Jar!''

Grumbling, Allen took out a penny from his pocket and handed it over, getting a mocking laugh from the other young teen currently sitting next to him, ''the fu-, what are you laughing about, James?! Huh?!''

James smirked and looked away, ''nothing.''

A tired sigh could be heard from the driver, Francois, as he took out a cigarette and attempted to light it before his husband took it away from him.

''No smoking before meeting the child!''

The frenchman's brow twitched, but a small peck in the cheek from his freckled man satisfied his desire.

Oliver, said freckled man, turned to his two sons with a cheerful smile, ''now boys, remember, while we're inside the orphanage I don't want any fights!'' then, his light-blue eyes started to swirl with a slight tone of pink, his smile twisting into a slightly threatening one, ''understood?''

''Yes sir!'' came two nervous voices, that even if they belonged to a pair of seventeen year old twins, held an undertone of fear.

 **~~Another change of P.O.V.!~~**

''Luciiii~!'' a bleached blonde Italian whined, ''change the station on the radioooo!

''Oh no, I am not going to listen to your stupid pop music!'' another Italian, this one with dark brown hair, answered his annoying brother.

''Hmph!''

A bulky German barked a laugh, ''come on, babe. He's been asking for a while now, can't you at least let him listen to Fergalicious?''

''Lutz!'' Flavio said, dramatically clutching his chest, fake tears of happiness in his eyes.

''Cazzo no, non sto ascoltando quella merda!''

''Luciano-san,'' Kuro, the quiet Japanese man, said, ''if you don't make Flavio stop whining like a b*tch then I won't hesitate in using force.''

''Fine!''

''Yay~!''

Letting Flavio take over the aux-cord, Lutz, Luciano's German husband, and Gillen's younger brother, asked, ''why are we going to the orphanage again?''

Gillen, who was calmly reading his book on the back-seat next to Kuro, answered, ''to adopt a kid, Lutz.''

''Duh, what else for, dummy?'' Flavio said.

''No, I mean, why are we adopting a child?''

Luciano sighed, ''tesoro, I can't get pregnant, and I need someone, who isn't Flavio, to keep running the business.''

''Aw, I was thinking you would say something like 'I need a child to keep me company and take care of me when I'm sick and old~'' Lutz teased.

''Chiudi la bocca.''

The German only laughed.

 **~~CHANGE OF P.O.V.! Back to the girls!~~**

''Done!''

''Oh, show me, show me!''

Jessica proudly displayed her drawing of a group of butterflies, and Violet clapped in amazement.

''They're so pretty!''

Jessica smiled, ''thank you, Violet! How's yours doing?''

''Look!'' she showed her 'sister' her drawing of a big, red and blue butterfly.

''It's beautiful!''

''Thank you Senpai!''

The girls giggled and kept on drawing, unaware of the two groups of men arriving.

''Hello, and welcome to Hetalia Orphanage!'' Miss Emily greeted the first group to arrive, ''are you here to adopt?''

''Why, yes we are! I'm Oliver, this here is my husband Francois, and these are my boys, Allen and James! We are looking for a new sibling for them!''

Miss Emily smiled, ''the kids are all playing outside!''

''Thank you, dear!''

The group of four entered the playground just as the second group of men entered the orphanage. With the same procedure as before, Miss Emily let the group of Luciano enter and observe the kids.

''Ugh, all of these brats are annoying, can't we just go home already?!'' Allen complained.

''Shut up, kid, we're here to adopt, so that's what we'll fucking do,'' Francois said.

But it was true, none of the kids seemed adequate to Oliver, who had to force his smile the more one of the orphans laughed at his 'odd pink hair' or his , 'weird, girly clothes'.

' _Someone should teach these little devils some manners!'_ he thought.

All the while, Luciano's group wasn't having all that much luck either, because none of these kids seemed smart enough for them, or were just plain unbearable, even more so than the same time, under a tree, Violet got up from her spot and addressed Jessica, ''I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back!''

''Ok!''

Wavy chestnut hair swirling behind her, Violet ran to the girl's bathroom. After doing her business and washing her hands, she hurried back to her Senpai, but before she could even approach the tree, she ran into a wall.

A soft wall.

''Ow…'' looking up, the small girl realized that this wall was in fact a pair of jean covered legs, belonging to a certain, American teen.

''Hey! Watch where you're going!''

She looked up and paled, coming face to face with an intimidating young man. He was wearing a white vest top under his dark brown bomber jacket, skinny jeans and black converse. His auburn hair was short and disheveled, with a single cow-lick standing up, and his eyes, surely glaring annoyingly at her, were covered by dark shades. He even had snake-bits to complete his 'bad-boy' image, but Violet, after inspecting him, immediately labeled him as cool and not so scary anymore.

''O-oh!'' Violet exclaimed, ''I'm sorry sir! I was trying to hurry back to my friend and didn't see you, are you ok? Did I hurt you?''

Allen was about to laugh at the idea of a kid ever scraping him, but once he looked down and got a clear view of her shiny, hazel orbs, he melted to potty right then and there.

' _Aw shit, she's cute.'_

But then an idea stroke, and without being seen by the infant, he grinned evilly.

''Ouch, ouch, ouch! That hurt a lot!'' Allen 'cried' in pain, kneeling and clutching his leg, smirking internally at the girl's panicked expression, ''I don't think just an apology will be able to heal me!''

''W-what can I do?! I'm so sorry!''

Allen had to fight back a laugh, but he took off his shades-his blood red eyes now fully visible-faced Violet and grinned a bit, revealing a missing tooth, ''how about you give me a kiss to heal the pain?''

The ten year old kept shut and blushed a bit, and just as Allen was about to say 'hey, it's just a joke', she grabbed the teen's face with her tiny hands and gave his cheek a big smooch.

She smiled widely, ''there!''

Violet left his face go, and after apologising again, set off towards her Senpai, leaving a blushing American-squealing inside-behind her.

Meanwhile, as these scene went on, Jessica smiled to herself and started drawing a flower, unaware of the curious stare she was getting from Kuro.

''Hm? What is it, Kuro?'' Luciano asked.

''That girl… seems different…''

The Italian looked at where he was pointing and saw Jessica, a grin slowly spreading along his face, ''Si, she looks very intelligent, I can see potential in her. Why don't we go say hi?''

 **~Jessica's POV~**

I smiled to myself and finished the last touch of the blooming part of the flower. And went right to the stem. Reminding myself that I need to do shading later. 'This one is going to be a master piece.'

I guess it seemed as though all my childhood I was good at drawing, but I never took it into hobby until I met Kohai, Aka Violet's term in a Japanese thing. But I love the sound of it. Though I think it's also weird how she looks up to me. Meh.

Though I will say, I felt eyes on me. But I figured it's some person looking at me, then going, "She's too boring." And continue on like everyone else. But… they kept watching me.

Curious? Creeper? What was it? I just focused on my drawing and… I messed up! I looked at my pencil and saw the eraser was down to the nub. Again. I sighed and placed down the sketching, 'I'll finish it later' I thought. 'It's only the leafs and stem I need to do. Colors are changeable. I'll be fine.' And decided to look around at everyone else.

People talking to children. And groups all around sweetly talking most of the time in happiness. 'A lot of people came today too, that's amazing!' I smiled and continued looking around in hopes of Kohai showing up.

And then I saw figures coming up to me. 'People are coming up to ME? But I'm boring! Those kids have more promise than me!'

Two men, one with jet black hair nicely combed going off in all directions with a bored expression, and another one with combed hair parted to the sides. Well, not counting the stubborn curl that is sticking out of his hair. Making himself in all of his strangely dangerous look, more friendly.

"Hello bella, what's your name?"

"Jessica." I told them, looking at them oddly.

"Um, she's cute." The black one bluntly commented.

I blushed and looked off at the other man. The black haired man was wearing casual clothes. A blue t-shirt and nice jeans. To the man with a classy look, as I think the word is, with a suit that was worth way more than everything I have all together, other than Kohai, she's worth more than everything in the world combined.

"Wh-what's your names?" I told them looking at the classy man shoes.

"My name is Luciano."

"I am Kuro."

"Nice to meet you Luciano, Kuro." I repeated so I could remember their names. I had a feeling I would need to…

"Such nice manners, unlike everyone else here…" Luciano commented to himself, which I heard and smiled to myself.

"Thank you. I try to, it helps to get on the good side of people." I smiled, and forced my eyes into the classy's eyes.

Both men smiled softly, ideas surely running through their minds. Do they really think of adopting me? That'd be amazing! Why! I need to tell Kohai-!... Violet…

"What's wrong?" Luciano asked, kneeling down to my height.

"In truth, I was waiting here for one of my really good friends. Really my only friend here. I don't know where she is. But I'd like to be with her more..."

"Aw! Luci! Found someone you actually can handle?" Another voice called out. Followed by laughter.

Luciano sighed and I watched his actions with interest. "Who's that?" I asked him, "If it's alright with me knowing."

Luciano smiled again and stood up and turned to the other man. He had blonde slicked back hair, with normal clothes as well; a white T-shirt and black jeans.

"Lutz, this is Jessica. Jessica, Lutz. He's a nutcase."

I giggled at the comment and looked up at the eyes of the man. Pure blue… Huh. That's… kinda creepy… oh well. He doesn't seem that bad so far.

"Hallo, I'm Lutz, just like my lover boy mentioned," Lutz said, kneeling down to my height.

"Lover? I've never heard of that, what does lover mean?" I asked him. Changing my legs crossed position onto my knees. Interested.

Lutz held a huge smile and Luciano smacked him on the head, starting to ramble off in another language; Kuro made a comment in another different language while Lutz also cried out in another language, laughing as well.

They seem so happy together. It's really nice. I smiled at the scene and took notes of each language. Catching a few words. "You are speaking Italian, you're talking in German, and you're speaking Japanese." I bluntly commented. _I'M AN IDIOT!_

"How do you know that?"

"I caught on a few words, more of the German ones though, but I also know of your accents and your vocally stated. Spanish is close to Italian and Kohai speaks Spanish, but I could tell the difference. My mom spoke German so I understand that language more easily; And Japanese because you're words usage, and from Kohai's Japanese knowledge that she taught me long ago. I've gotten better than her though by now." I smiled evilly at the thought and her arguing with me in Spanish, which I've also learned from Violet.

"You're smart and catch on quickly," Luciano told me smiling.

"G-Grazie…" I told him blushing.

Then I had a flash come out of nowhere blinding me. "Oh my god! She's so cuuuuuuute! We gotta get her Luci~!"

"My name is Luciano!" Luciano yelled at the blonde man.

"I'm Flavio, darling~! And I'm going to be your uncle!" Flavio told me picking me up making me squeak, ''and what's your name, sugarpie?''

"J-Jessica!" I squealed, grabbing his arms for dear life.

"Such a cute voice as well!"

"G-Grazie!" I told him a bit more calmly. Trusting his arms and relaxed myself.

"YOU KNOW ITALIAN?" He yelled, and I scrunched my face in pain.

"No Flavio, she knows bits of many languages."

"Amazing! She must be so smart! You gotta keep her! You just gotta! Much better than most of these kids around here." He told Luciano placing me down and then waving his hand. That's when I noticed how fancy he was dressed. Pure white suit, and bright pretty colors.

"You look handsome," I commented.

"And so nice! YOU GOTTA HAVE THIS CHILD LUCIANO!" Flavio yelled at classic man, who was getting angry.

I rushed over to him and rubbed his hands, which confused him, but somehow relaxed Luciano.

"What are you doing Jessica?"

"Rubbing your hands, it helps me calm down. I thought it'd help you out as well. I don't want to see you angry."

The man sighed and pulled his hands away from me and placed them in his pockets. "Grazie Bella."

"Don't worry, It's my pleasure."

"Um…" I heard another voice and turned to the person. WOAH HE HAS WHITE HAIR. He must be some really cool person!

"Hallo!" I cheered turning to the guy, '''what's your name?''

"H-Hi… I'm Gillen."

"I'm Jessica." I told him with a smile.

"I see the others like you... I like you too." He told me smiling.

"Alright!" Luciano clapped his hands, "I think she's the perfect one!"

 _But what about Violet..._

 **~~Violet's P.O.V.!~~**

Violet skipped happily, the tree Jessica was at coming into her view; but there was something wrong with the picture she saw.

' _Huh? Who are those people around Senpai? It looks like a big group. Could it be…they are going to adopt her?!'_

Part of her was ecstatic, because her dearest friend could finally go home with a loving family, but the other part was scared and sad, because that meant they would be separated.

' _But I shouldn't interfere…'_

Like the good kid she is, Violet decided not to interrupt them, so she hung her head low and walked towards the currently deserted swings.

Sitting in one and kicking her feet, she stared at the ground with a gloomy aura around her.

Soon, the tears came.

James didn't know what to do.

He had left his family for a bit to avoid Oliver gushing over the idea of adopting a kid, and he found himself in front of a crying one.

Usually, he wouldn't have cared and just left, but there was something about this little girl that just… made him want to protect her.

So, he slowly approached her, in hopes of not spooking her out, and sat down on the swing next to her, getting a cute, surprised gasp from her.

''Uh… you ok, kiddo?''

Sniffing and wiping at her tears, Violet looked at the man seated next to her. She took in his long, dirty blonde hair,-currently tied on a loose ponytail-his red checkered shirt, his worn out jeans, his red converse, and a pair of familiar looking shades resting atop his head. His eyes had bags under them, and they were a deep purple, something that surprised Violet; and he had this long, single hair that fell down with a curl standing out.

He looked like someone you wouldn't like to piss off, yet the girl found herself answering, ''Y-yes, it's just some dust tha-that got in my e-eye.''

''Oh come on, if ya think i'm going to believe you when you're sobbing like that then you must think i'm an idiot, eh?''

''N-no! I-it's just that, that…!''

And then she started bawling, ''I don't want Senpai to leave me! I don't wanna be alone! Waaaaahhhhh!''

Shit, shit, shit. What was James supposed to do now?! He was awful with comforting people, even less so with kids!

' _Think, you ass, think!'_

Finally, he decided to throw everything out the window and did what Oliver would do to him when he was a Kid.

He hugged her.

Suddenly engulfed in warmth and the smell of pines and maple, Violet ceased her wailing, completely taken off guard with this his action, yet, even if she knew she didn't know this boy, and even though they taught her about stranger danger, she just felt at peace.

Soon, she was only down to sniffling, and James wiped off her tears, ''you've calmed down now?''

''Y-yes… thank you.''

He smiled lightly and ruffled her hair, ''no problem, kid.''

Violet sniffed again and looked at James, a smile plastered in her face, and the gruff Canadian could only but blush and look away, both with embarrassment and because he couldn't take the adorableness.

And then a camera flash went out.

''Oh my gosh, you two are so cuuuute!'' came the excited cry from Oliver, who kept snapping pictures with his phone, ''oh, I know who we're taking now!''

Violet separated from James and looked to the side, confused at the sudden appearance of these two men. The first thing she noticed was how brightly dressed was the man who apparently took the picture. He was wearing a bright purple vest over a pink long-sleeved shirt, khaki pants and shiny brown shoes, with a light blue ribbon tied on his collar, the same colour of his eyes. Nevertheless, even with his striking attire, Violet was more focused on his short, strawberry pink hair, since she had never seen hair like that before, his surprisingly, yet fitting, large eyebrows-also coloured strawberry pink-and the freckles adorning his face.

' _He looks like a kind person! And he's dressed really nicely!'_

The man next to him, however, was like the exact same opposite. He was wearing a dark purple button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark brown pants and dark shoes. His blonde, long wavy hair was a mess, and he had quite a stubble going on. His eyes were violet and had bags under them too, though these one seemed even darker. His mere presence screamed shady, but the only thing Violet had to say about him was.

' _He looks bored.'_

She directed her view to the freckled man and tilted her head''what do you mean, mister?''

Squealing like a lovestruck fangirl, Oliver knelt in front of the little girl, ''I meant that now I know who I'd like to adopt!''

Violet blinked, looked around, and then pointed to herself, ''You… you want to adopt me?''

The pink haired man chuckled, ''yes, poppet, I'd like to adopt you. My name's Oliver Kirkland, what's yours, love?''

''I'm Violeta! But everyone calls me Violet. It's very nice to meet you, Ollie!''

''Oh my gosh, you are the most precious thing~!'' he scooped Violet up into his arms and hugged her tightly, cutting off her air supply.

Sensing her despair, and lack of oxygen, Francois, who was just looking at the scene and trying to find his stupid son Allen, took Violet from his husband's arms and securely left her space to breath.

''O-oh, goodness gracious! Pardon me, poppet!''

''It's ok! I actually liked your hug, before I started to get squished, hehe!'' she looked up towards the man still holding her, ''hello! I'm Violet! Are you going to adopt me too?''

Francois grunted, ''Oui, I'm Francois Bonnefoy, Oliver's husband, and that brat over there is James.''

''Fra-fran,'' Violet tried to pronounce the name correctly in french.

''Francois,'' he repeated.

''F-Francois! Francois!'' she said, eyes sparkling with accomplishment.

Said frenchman smiled and nodded, ''bien fait, enfant.''

''What does that mean?''

''Well done.''

Violet giggled and kissed his stubbled cheek, ''gracias.''

Recognising that word, Francois ruffled her already messy hair. He was taken by surprise when Oliver, once more, let out a squeal, ''That's it, we're taking this little poppet with us!''

The young girl smiled in pure happiness. She finally found a family! Wait till Jessica heard about-

Oh.

''Hm, what's biting at you, kid? Why the sudden frown? Do you not want to be adopted?'' James asked.

Violet shook her head, ''it's not that.''

''Is it about your Senpai, or whatever it was?''

She nodded, ''I don't want to leave without saying goodbye.''

''Oh, my dear, you can go and say bye! We'll wait for you inside, alright?''

''Thank you, Ollie!'' Francois set her down and off she went.

At that moment, Allen finally appeared, confused as to why everyone was so… happy.

''Ew, James, wipe that shitty smile off your face.''

''Fuck off, Allen.''

''Language!''

* * *

So yeah, there we have it! Now that I think about it, I might be kind of Mary sue in this fic, but oh well! I'll try to fix it in the future!

Comments on how to improve are always welcomed!

Chau Chau!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been eighty four years,,,,,,

Hello my dear readers~! It is I, with a new chapter! I'm not even gonna ask for forgiveness go ahead and kick my ass for not updating lol.

Anyways, on with the story

 **Jessica's P.O.V.s will be written by my friend,** **thatgirlthatdoestuff ( u/6845709/thatgirlthatdoestuff)**

 **T** **he rest of the P.O.V.s will be done by me!**

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **~~Jessica's P.O.V.!~~**

Everyone was smiling, even the stubborn Luciano. It seemed as though Luciano and Lutz were adopting me. Then why were the others with them?

"Go get your things Jessica."

"Um, could I talk to Violet before I go?"

"Hm? Sure, sure, we'll have to look at the papers anyway." Luciano waved me off.

"Thank you dad!"

"Oh? Did you call me dad?"

"Um… is that okay?" I asked worried I've upset him somehow.

"No. no, It's fine Jessica, But I prefer the name Papá."

"Pap...á. Papá!" I cheered.

He smiled and shooed me off to go get my things. _I couldn't find Kohai… maybe she got adopted as well? That'd be amazing! Though I don't know if I'll see her again… I WILL KEEP IN TOUCH WITH HER AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!_

I smiled at the determined thought I had, and took the little of what I have. A recipe book from my family, my sketchbook and almost dead pencil, and a few other clothing garments. Once I had everything, I decided to pack up Kohai's stuff as well, knowing everything she had, being close and all.

Even if she hadn't gotten picked out, I know she'd be fine with it. She knows I'm way too neat for my own good. The adults say it's organized, which is true, but unnatural from the others, even Kohai. But I just go with it.

I rushed down to where I knew the others would be, hoping I'd run into Kohai before I leave this place forever. I will, I'm determined to do so. Which means that I'm literally hiding from them for a while waiting for Kohai to show up.

I waited in our secret hiding place for when it's late at night because we can never sleep when everyone else should.

Talking, growing together, sharing stories, and much more.

 **~~Change of P.O.V.!~~**

After looking everywhere for Jessica, Violet decided she was not outside anymore. Panic took over her. What if she was already adopted? What is she already left? What if…

She was left alone?

Shaking her head to dismiss those thoughts, the young girl took off in the direction of the orphanage. She could still be inside!

Pushing the doors open and entering the building, she ran up the stairs towards their room. Once inside, she noticed that Jessica's things were missing, and Violet felt she was going to cry, but then her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that her things were packed.

She approached the little suitcase with her name on it and took it in her arms, smiling.

' _Senpai must have done it…'_

Then, a feeling of confidence washed over her. She could not stop looking for her Senpai! She knew she would never leave without saying goodbye, that's just not like her! So, with a newfound determination, Violet grabbed her case and ran towards the only place left to look.

Their secret hide-out.

It wasn't a real secret base, it was more of a corner that was hidden from view, behind the stairs that were in the main room, where all the kids gathered, and that lead to the infirmary. They would often hide there late at night, when sleep wouldn't come their way, and talk about anything they had in mind.

It was their favourite place.

Reaching the stairs, Violet walked over to their hideout, but before she could call out for her friend, she was tackled to the ground by someone.

''Kohai!''

''Senpai? Senpai!''

Violet giggled and returned the hug, happy to know Jessica hadn't left, ''I looked all over for you! I was afraid I wasn't going to see you before I left with my new family!''

Violet blinked, ''you're going to get adopted too? I knew it!''

Now Jessica blinked, ''wait, you too?! Yay!''

They both laughed and got up, dusting their overly-sized baby blue shirts that almost covered their soft yellow shorts. They smiled at each other, but Violet's grin was suddenly replaced with a frown.

''Huh? What's wrong, Kohai?''

''Well… it's just that... now that we're being adopted, we'll be separated…''

Jessica smiled and hugged her friend tightly, ''don't worry about that, Violet. Remember what I said, we'll always be together, through thick and thin!''

The chestnut haired girl smiled back, ''through thick and thin.''

''Besides,'' the blue eyed girl said, ''we can always ask our families to use the phone so we can talk to each other!''

''Yeah, you're right!''

''Violeeeet! Sweety, your family is looking for you!'' they heard Miss Emily call out.

Said girl knit her eyebrows, ''well, I guess I have to go now… OH! Wait just a second Senpai! I'll be right back!''

Violet ran to the main room, ignoring Miss Emily, and found Oliver. He turned over when he felt someone tug on his sleeve, but before he could say anything, Violet talked, ''Ollie, could I have our phone number?''

''Hm, why would you want it, poppet?''

''I want to give it to my friend so we can talk to each other!'' she gave him her best puppy eyes, ''please?''

Oliver just _couldn't_ say no to that adorable face, ''oh, but of course, love! Here,'' he said and grabbed a tiny piece of paper from the counter, where he had finished signing the adoption papers. He scribbled their house number, crouched, and handed it to his new daughter with a smile.

''Thank you!'' Violet said and quickly jumped and pecked her dad's cheek, running back to Jessica before Oliver could smother her in kisses out of pure happiness.

''Here you go Senpai!'' the young kid said once she reached her friend, handing her the paper.

''Thank you, Violet! I'll make sure to call you as soon as I can!''

''You better! Hehehe!''

They took each other's hands and walked to where Violet's family was. Upon seeing them, Oliver smiled cheerfully at both girls, ''is she your friend, poppet?''

''Yes, she's Jessica, and she's like my big sister!''

''Hello, mister,'' Jess said, ''please take good care of Violet for me.''

The freckled man smiled softly and knelt down in front of the girl, ''I will,'' he said, lifting his little finger, ''I pinky promise.''

''Pinky promise,'' the older girl said, and intertwined her pinky with his.

Oliver got up and left for the door, leaving the two friends some time alone so that they could bid goodbye.

Both friends just stared at each other for a minute, none of them saying anything, before they embraced each other as tight as they could.

''I'm going to miss you, Jess.''

''Me too Violet, me too.''

They stood like that for a while, but then Miss Emily called for Violet again, and they had to break off their hug. Taking her suitcase-which had been abandoned on the floor- and wiping the little tears that had gathered in her eyes, Violet smiled as wide as her lips would allow it, ''well, I'll be going now!''

Jessica giggled, ''goodbye, Violet.''

''No, not goodbye,'' Violet said, ''it's definitely a see you later!''

And after one more smile, she left the room.

''Are you ready to leave, Violet? Do you have all your things?''

''Yes, Miss Emily.''

''Good,'' the older woman said, ''I wish you all the happiness in the world,'' and then she hugged her, one of the kids she had cared for all those years.

''Thank you, I hope you stay happy too!'' Violet said, and hugged her back.

''Well, come on now, off you go! And remember, you are always welcome to visit anytime you want!'' She smiled, wiping away some stray tears,

''Yes, Miss Emily! Bye bye! I love you!''

''Love you too, sweetie!''

Skipping down the stairs in front of the orphanage, Violet ran up to Oliver, ''I'm ready to go!''

''Alright, sweetheart, now get inside the car and we'll be off~!''

Giving her suitcase to Francois, who put it in the trunk, Violet entered the car and sat next to James, who patted her head and turned to look out the window. She smiled to herself, happy to be with her new family, when the door reopened and a new, but oddly familiar voice exclaimed,

''Holy shit, it's you!''

Violet was confused for a moment, but then she saw his dark auburn hair and shades and realization dawned on her.

''Ah! It's the smooches guy!'' Violet said, ''you're my new brother too?''

''Wait, smooches guy? Allen, what the fuck did you do to her?!'' James growled.

''Don't look at me like that! I didn't know we would adopt her! And besides, it was just a little smooch-HEY WATCH IT DIP-SHIT!'' Allen yelled, dodging his twin's punch.

''YOU WATCH IT, YOU FUCKING PEDO!''

''PEDO?! WHY YOU-''

''LANGUAGE!''

''Sigh…''

Yup, Violet thought, she was happy to be with her new family.

 **~~Jessica's P.O.V.!~~**

As I watched her figure leave the room, I clutched the paper in my hand tighter, making sure I wouldn't lose it now or ever. And then I heard the same lady call out, "Jessica! Your family is looking for you too!" I blinked back to reality and looked over to her again coming back. "They finished the paperwork. Honey, I know you're faster than this and your parents are worried."

"I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to say goodbye to Violet one more time until we meet again."

Emily smiled and rubbed my hands, "I'm sure you'll see her again. I know it. And you should know that you can come back anytime you want."

"I'll make sure to come back and help whenever I can!" I cheered and hugged her, "Thank you so much for taking care of all of us. Especially Kohai-I mean Violet."

"It was wonderful meeting such wonderful children just like yourselves. There's not that many children out there like you!" She told me and started to cry again.

"Oh no!" I cried out and hugged her, "Don't cry! Please don't cry!"

"I can't help it. I cry every time one of you leaves!"

"I promise I'll come back!" _Just like I promised Violet._

I took my things and she followed me back to my new parents. That felt good running off my tongue, or my minds tongue, and made me smile even greater.

"Jessica!" Lutz cried out seeing me. "We were so worried about you! You scared the living death out of us!"

"Es tut mir lied…" I commented sadly, swinging my light suitcase.

He sighed and shook his head, "Kein problem Jessica. Just please don't do that again." and he patted my shoulder and yelled, "I FOUND HER!"

In which Luciano came rushing over to where we are and shook my shoulders harshly. "You-a scared the living-a daylights out-a us! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN Il mio piccolo bambino!"

"Mi dispiace!" I cried out again, "I just need to say goodbye to my sister! Well, not sister, but I consider her as one! And so she gave me her number. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'

Luciano rubbed his eyes and stood up. Sighing in defeat and slapping his hands on his sides, swiping the tears that he so hardly tried to hide. But I caught sight of. _I'm so happy, he seems to care about me a lot…_

He brushed off my soon to be comment by saying, "So is that everything you have?"

I looked at my things and nodded.

"Perfecto! Let's go home."

And Flavio rushed over and hugged me while Kuro took my things, emotionlessly heading out to the car. Flavio carrying me to the car we'd leave in, Lutz chuckling at the sight of the fashionista holding a poor victim of a little girl that is me.

Everyone reached the car and then my eyes sparkled, "That's a nice car!"

"Grazie, I always get the best," Luciano smirked and took the driving seat.

"Oh no…" Kuro commented and placed the suitcase in the back. Closing it and entering in the other side.

"What's wrong Kuro? And don't say that we're bad drivers! We're perfectly good at driving!"

Kuro kept his mouth closed other than mouthing to me, "Sorry Jess".

I eyed him curious as to what he meant. And Flavio placed me in the car and he followed after me. "This is so exciting! You have an adorable child now Luci!" Hugging me to death and I just sit there with the signs of help written all over my face from how tight he was holding me.

"Let go of mio bambino you stronzo! You're choking her to death!"

Flavio as soon as he heard the words dropped me and I put on my seatbelt.

"Hey, Jess, I'm not daddy or any dad to you, you'll just call me Vatti. Got it?"

"Ja Vatti!"

"Gut Kind," He smiled and sat back up, making a random comment to Luciano, sending him into a rant war. Flavio kept whining about his music, and Kuro stared out the window, most likely wishing he could sigh into the sunset.

I'm going to love it here!

* * *

Yes, I know this chapter is shorter, but endure it just for a lil bit more! I already have the next chappie ;3

Hope you enjoyed!

Chau Chau!


	3. Chapter 3

WHATS THIS, KIMI IS UPDATING THIS STORY SO SOON?!

EXPLAIN?!

There is no explanation, there is only PEEPO

 **Jessica's P.O.V.s will be written by my friend,** **thatgirlthatdoestuff ( u/6845709/thatgirlthatdoestuff)**

 **And the rest of the P.O.V.s will be done by me!**

* * *

 **~~Change of P.O.V.!~~**

Violet stared out the window, wonder glazing her eyes, as she looked at her new neighbourhood. There weren't many houses around, but that didn't matter. What really surprised her was how pretty the area was. It seemed as if it was in the middle of a forest! Or at least next to it before the road took off in the direction of the city.

''You liking it so far, doll?'' Allen asked.

''Yeah! The forest is so pretty! I can't wait to explore it!''

At that comment, James felt a smile creep onto his face. It was nice to know someone else seemed to have an interest in nature like him. Maybe he could take her camping one day.

''Well, here we are! Home!'' Oliver exclaimed merrily.

''Uwaah!''

The car had stopped in front of a large house a bit away from the rest. It was painted a pastel pink, while the roof and the windows were a cream colour, and the door was purely white. An interesting use of colours, but Violet loved it. She also noticed that it was placed close to the forest, so she was definitely going on an expedition as soon as she could.

Everyone got out of the car, Francois getting Violet's suitcase and heading inside, the little girl following suit. Once she was inside and passed the tiny entrance sector, however, she stopped in her tracks, mouth open to the floor and eyes sparkling in amazement.

The inside of the house was beautiful; the coral painted walls contrasted with the polished wooden floor, and the glass windows let the sun filter through the white curtains, showering everything with a golden hue. Pretty and inviting furniture coated the living room, the sofas plush looking, with their pastel pink pillows and white cushions, and a fireplace at the side gave the promise of warm fires and cosy times. There were some house plants here and there, and many frames decorated the walls with family and individual pictures.

On a wooden table against the wall there was a plasma television, with various games consoles and many videogames neatly placed in rows on a counter incorporated to the table. To the right there was an open door that led to what seemed to be the kitchen, and at the back and to the left it continued on a little hallway, probably leading to more rooms. The stairs that lead to the second (and maybe even third floor!) were on the back and to the right.

Oh, she was going to have so much fun exploring this place!

''Violet, poppet, would you like to see your room or eat first?''

''I want to see my room!'' She answered excitedly, making the freckled man giggle.

Taking his daughter's suitcase in one hand and his daughter's tiny hand on the other one, he lead her towards the stairs, allowing her to see another room connected to the kitchen and the living room. Judging by the long fancy table and various chairs Violet guessed that was the dining room. It even had a chandelier hanging from above!

They went upstairs and the fact that they had a third floor was confirmed, seeing as the stairs kept going, but they stayed on the second one. It consisted of a wide hallway with four visible doors. One at the end of the hall, one to the left, one to the right and then there was another one at the opposite end of the hall.

Oliver opened the door to the room in the left and let the girl in with a cheerful smile, ''this is your room, poppet!''

Violet brought her hands to her cheeks, ''oh my god!''

The room was spacious and painted a pastel green (all but one wall that was left as brick, though Violet didn't question it) and the wooden floor here was of a lighter tone. It also had a lamp with many crystals hanging from the ceiling!

On one side there was a big bed with pink pillows and a fuchsia cover that had tiny flowers, bees and butterflies imprinted on it; a small bedside table at its side. Opposite of the bed-resting against the brick wall-was a white desk with various compartments and some drawers, along with a white, cushioned chair. It was fairly empty, with just a desk-lamp and a couple of books, but she knew she'd fill it up in no time. She also saw two sliding doors on the same wall as the entrance, and when she opened them, Violet discovered it was a closet.

A wooden framed window let the sun through its glass, basking everything in a soft glow, and Violet felt like a little princess.

''Do you like it?''

''Like it?! I LOVE IT!'' the girl exclaimed as she ran around her huge bedroom and then tackled her father into a tight hug, ''gracias, gracias, gracias! Es un cuarto realmente hermoso y me encanta!''

The British man chuckled and returned her hug, ''I'm glad you do, but could you do me a favour and translate that?''

''I said that it's a beautiful room and that I love it,'' Violet said and blushed at her habit, ''sorry, I tend to slip into Spanish from time to time…''

''Oh, it's no problem at all, you don't need to be sorry, cupcake,'' Oliver said as he let the suitcase by the door and picked his daughter up, ''in fact, I find it amazing how you can speak two languages! Aren't you a smart, little thing~?'' he smiled and gave her round nose a kiss, making her giggle, ''Miss Emily said you talked in Spanish at first!''

''Yup! I'm from Argentina, so they had to teach me from zero when I came into the orphanage! But everyone was nice, so it wasn't difficult at all! Plus, one of the caretakers came from Mexico! So she would also teach us Spanish!''

''That's good to hear, sweetie, but if you ever need help with anything just ask me, ok?''

''Ok!''

The freckled man turned around and headed to the stairs, ''now, what do you say I start making lunch?''

''Siiiii!''

 **~Jessica's POV~**

She watched as Flavio whined even further about his music. "U-Um, Flavio?"

"Yes Jessica?"

"I can sing, would you like me to sing a song for you?"

"That'd be amazing Sweetie!" He cheered and stopped complaining. Which Luciano sighed in relief and loosened up.

"What song would you like to hear?" The little girl told him.

"Hmmm… I don't really know. Luciano! What song should she sing?"

"I'M DRIVING!"

"She should sing Me! Me! Me!" Kuro commented.

And Flavio batted his head. "She's a child Kuro! That song and video is horrible! Like all your Hentai!"

Kuro shrugged and stared out the window again.

She blushed knowing what the word meant. Hentai. "Are you okay Jessica?"

"I-I'm fine…" She blushed, "Please, pick something else though."

"Du hast?" Lutz asked.

"I've never heard Du Hast," She commented.

Lutz smiled, "I'll show you the song later."

She smiled and listened as the whole car commented on what she should sing.

Then Luciano spoke up, "You're stressing the poor girl. Let her sing something she knows."

Everyone blinked and looked at the girl. She blinked a few times, then thought for herself what she should sing. What song? What song would everyone be okay with? That I know?

I thought about it for a moment, and thought about one of Kohai's favorite songs that I showed her, Stand by You! Perfect!

"Do you have a song?"

"Yes! I'm just trying to remember the first words…" Why are the first words always the hardest to remember?

I remembered and started out the low key tone to the song. Flavio lightly squealed when he heard my voice. But shut up to hear me better. Kuro turned his view away from the window over to me. Lutz smiled and closed his eyes and the soft tone. Luciano loosened up even more watching where he was driving. Gillen turned to my direction and softly smiled. Patting along to the beat.

When I went to the chorus, which was quick, everyone bursted with energy. And continued as the now very happy car listened to the girl singing. And once it got the the clapping, everyone other than Luciano joined more in. Kuro clapping, but not singing. While everyone else sang their hearts out. And everyone smiling.

"Luci! Come on babe! You gotta sing!" Lutz called out while clapping.

"Yeah!" Gillen cheered.

"I agree," Kuro added.

"Please!" Flavio cheered.

There was a huge pause for when the girl took a breath in the song, so did the little girl. saying, "Could you please?"

Luciano could easily refuse his brother, so and so Gillen and Kuro. Maybe even Lutz. But he couldn't refuse his little daughter.

"CAUSE I'M GONNA STAND BY YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Luciano sang loudly. Madly blushing. Gripping the wheel as to remember to focus on the road as well.

Everyone in shock and amazement started up singing again. Everyone, even Luciano and Kuro joining.

Once the song ended in the car most everyone was giggling like idiots. Including the girl. And Luciano smiled, "We're here."

 **~~Change of P.O.V.!~~**

Violet was seating on the kitchen island, kicking her feet back and forth. She admired the cream coloured cabinets, the pastel pink fridge, the silvery utensils hanging everywhere, the light coloured counters, the pink microwave, toaster and oven, and the black and white checkered floor.

' _This looks like one of those dream kitchens that appear in magazines!'_

Tying the pink apron around his waist, Oliver turned to face her daughter with a bright smile, ''what should I make today, poppet? You get to choose!''

''Hm…'' Violet crossed her arms and scrunched her nose in deep thought. Food is a serious business, after all. Meanwhile, the brit marvelled at how cute his daughter was.

' _So precious~!'_

''Oh, oh! I know what I wanna eat!''

''What is it, dear?''

She her father with a big grin, ''anything you want, because no matter what it is, I'm sure it's going to be delicious!''

''Aww, Violet!'' Oliver wiped at his light blue eyes, removing invisible tears. He hugged Violet and filled her face with kisses, eliciting a laugh from her.

''I'll make sure to prepare the best welcoming lunch just for you, poppet!''

''Yay! Thank you!''

Placing her down, Oliver turned his daughter around and pushed her towards the door gently, ''now, off you go! It'll be a surprise~!''

After she stepped out, Oliver closed the door to the kitchen, leaving the girl standing alone in the living room. She looked around for a bit, just admiring everything. Ok, NOW, she was going to explore!

She decided to start with the two doors on the hallway.

Walking towards them, she opened one of the doors to reveal a bathroom, with stone walls and a dark, almost black, brown counter and cabinets, a marble washbasin and silvery faucet. A beautiful mirror was perched on the wall, and there was a white toilet too, just like the floor of the room.

She closed the door and tried with the one at the end of the hall, but found it was locked. Not caring too much about it, she turned in the direction of the stairs and saw that the hall continued to her left, so she walked down it, humming a little tune all the same. She found two more doors, one leading to the back-yard, but she decided to finish with the house before venturing outside.

The other door leads to a study. The walls were coloured a dark green, but the floor was of a light toned wood. To the right there was a single opened window with white-transparent like curtains. A couple of porcelain lamps were hanging around too.

Francois sat at the black desk on the back, a cigarette on his mouth, as he looked through some papers, either unaware of his daughter or just too focused to acknowledge her.

On the walls there were various bookshelves and the occasional painting, and on the left there was another door. Violet guessed it lead to another bathroom. She approached her father and peaked at his work, not saying anything so as to not disturb him.

The blonde man appreciated her silence, but he did notice her curious eyes, so he decided to at least give her an explanation of what he was doing in hopes of her going away. Taking the cigarette in between his fingers and blowing the smoke away from her, he said, ''I'm organising some documents.''

He internally winced at how uninterested and court he sounded. He was sure she would ask a question as to what the documents were about, for what, and so, but was relieved when the little girl just went 'ohhh' and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. leaving the room with a 'good luck!'.

' _...Maybe adopting her wasn't such a bad idea.'_

With the smallest of smiles, he kept on with his paperwork.

Meanwhile, Violet went up the stairs, since she still had to look at the remaining rooms on the second floor before going to the third one. She neared the door right next to her room, but found out it was just another bathroom. It was similar to the one she saw downstairs, but this one had white walls, a wooden counter, a creamy coloured simple floor and a fancy looking shower with bathtub included. It was more spacious too, and it had wooden shelves with towels and hygiene elements.

She closed the door and went to the door at the end of the hall to her right, which was coloured a dark red, contrasting against the soft pink of the hall's walls. It had 'KEEP OUT' and 'CAUTION: WILD ANIMALS' yellow signs on it, and she could hear a melody coming from inside, so the girl's initial curiosity only but increased.

Standing straight, she opened the door.

 _S_ he stood inside a room as big as hers, but this one was actually filled with various objects. The walls were all maple coloured wooden, with some posters of what seemed to be hockey players and bands perched on them. A simple, red lamp hung from the white ceiling, and the floor was the same as in her room.

A simple desk table was pushed into the far corner, covered in worn clothes, some books, a reading lamp, some trinkets here and there, and a black laptop.

On the same wall that had a large window, currently shut, there was a simple, one-person sized bed with the Canadian flag imprinted on the covers, and on the wall opposite to it there was a closet. She could also see some kind of equipment lying around, along with some garbage and more clothes. A music player blasted rock from its place on one of the counters.

Violet saw James sitting on his desk, surfing the internet on his laptop, and he turned when he heard the door open. The two new-siblings stared at each other for a while, until James asked, ''what are you doing in my room?''

He didn't sound angry or annoyed, in fact, it seemed as if he really didn't care she was here, but the ten year old still said, ''Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in here, I was just exploring! I'll be leaving now.''

''It's fine.''

Smiling, she turned to leave.

''Hey, Violet,'' James called, and the girl looked over her shoulder, ''tell me when lunch's ready, eh,'' he said, and after some thought then added, ''please.''

''Sure!''

 **~~Jessica's POV~~**

Everyone sighed and got out of the car. Sad the moment was gone, because they don't get it often. On the other hand, the girl's smile couldn't get any bigger, and it was getting sore from how wide it was. But she jumped out of the car right after Flavio because he got out of the car faster than Kuro. And she skipped over to the back of the car waiting for her luggage. Kuro smiled at the jumping girl and helped her get her things. Carrying it for her. She sighed with happiness still covering her expression and followed Kuro. "Thank you Kuro-chan!"

"Dōitashimashite…" He commented, smiling for a mid second and then going back to his stone face.

Having the little girl smile even somehow wider as she looked over to the… house? More like a Mansion! She stared in awe seeing the pure marble structure. Like in the Roman times, but made much early in time from then. With towering poles holding the outside of the building she'll be calling home. And the actual house carved out of marble as well stood like normal buildings around them. But this place had a nice fenced off field with gardens and healthy acres of grass covering the ground for what seemed to be miles for the girl. Her eyes starting to twinkle on their own from seeing the beauty of the place.

"Like the place?" Luciano asked kneeling down to her level looking at the house for a moment and then back at her.

"This… is… amazing! This place is so huge with great detail! I love it! I love it a lot!"

Luciano chuckled, "You'll be able to check the place out later. But we'll have to show you your room, where our rooms are, and what rules you'll have in place. Si?"

"Si," I nodded in formation.

"You're really carina, Jessica. Don't tell anyone I said that though," He sternly told me.

I blushed being called cute, but nodded, "Of course Papá!"

"That's my girl," He smiled and patted my back, "Come along now…"

I walked behind him still in awe of the cravings, seeing that it actually had carved out men and women in the stone. "Wow…" I commented. Wishing to touch the walls, but went against it still not knowing the rules.

"You can touch the walls Bella. Still be careful with items around si?"

"Si!" I chanted pressing out my chest to look more soldier like. Which earned a giggle from everyone watching the girl in awe of their home they've grown use to.

She then started to skip along side next to Luciano proudly walking and Lutz lazily walking beside them. Watching every move and look at the girl. Soaking in everything. The walls were covered from my feet to my head a wornish out red color, and thick wood in between the colors of the faded cream. Which had a nice welcoming color of peace. And it looks really pretty! She stared at the ceiling next was the same color of the walls, with little paintings along the edges of the ceiling of battles and heroes and villains telling stories all along the way. I will have to study the halls a lot I see.

And then we entered the main room with the ceiling changed from simple stories along the sides giving space, a huge dome with pictures among pictures of stories and beautiful art covering every little detail it could. I spun around to try to catch it all.

"The ceilings not the only thing Jess…" Flavio commented.

I looked down to see the living room. With red velvet couches, a fireplace and a very VERY detailed rug. With the walls also giving more art of more modern like compared to the art on the top stories.

"Wow…"

"Jessica, you'll have the time to study in awe of the place. Come on," Luciano encouraged me to follow him. Seeing that he and the others were walking off from the four way living room to the right. And the girl rushing to follow behind them.

She lightly deeply took breathes to calm her weak lungs as she walked side to side with Kuro and Gillen. Gillen taking his hand into hers.

She softly smiled and listened to Luciano's words seeing the carved carefully details of each dark brown wood door with shiny glowing, and the hallways details itself. "This room with the dragon symbol is Kuros. The one with the wind is Gillens, The one with the stars are Flavio's room, and Lutz and I share the room with the Roman soldier. This room with the flowers is your room now."

He calmly explained to me as I watched each room pass and he opens the door to my room. I carefully walked into the room. I had a huge bed with curtains surrounding it, and a queen size bed with rich purple and blood red blankets and pillows. A small fire pit on the opposite side of the room. And the room was a deep red itself.

"I know most kids won't like this room…" Luciano was starting to say.

"Are you kidding? I love this room!" I turned back to them with a sparkle in my eye. Ready to jump off the walls at any moment. "Danke Vatti! Grazie Papá!" I rushed over to them giving both of them a tight hug. Everyone of course shocked about me liking the room.

"I'm happy you like the room, mia figlia," Luciano sighed as I rushed all over the room looking at every little thing in wonder. Even though not much was in there.

"I'm surprised," Flavio commented. "Well, I'll better be off making outfits for the bella~!" He cheered rushing over to his room, "Ciao Jessica!"

"Ciao Z-Zio Flavio!" the little girl cheered back.

Kuro entered into the room a little bit and dropped her bag, "I'll be in my room until food is ready." And quickly left before the girl could even say goodbye. Unknowingly was blushing from how adorable she was and trying to hide it. Slamming the door behind him.

Gillen walked in over to the girl and kneeled down to her level and whispered so only she could hear, "I'm glad you're here Jessica. I hope you'll willing to be with me once in awhile."

"Of course I am! And you're amazing Onkel Gillen!" I told him and hugged him back. Then she felt tears hit her back.

"D-danke Yessica…"

She giggled and answered back, "Bitte zehr Onkel…"

He stopped hugging her and wiped his tears and kissed her nose. And she giggled and smiled widely as he left the room as well. Leaving his parents Lutz and Luciano in the room. Watching their new little girl being so wonderful. So nice, so much wonder in her eyes.

Luciano knew that he would ruin it later on in her life, for the business, for when he's too old to care for his Mafia anymore. But right now, he actually enjoyed her innocence. Her wonder in her eyes. And… it felt nice having someone different from his normal life of people you could almost never trust.

Lutz was the first one to walk over and sat on her new bed. "Tocher, hier." He patted the sheets right next to him.

Jessica turned her eyes away from her room and ran over to him jumping onto the bed. Having Lutz fake scream of her landing right next to him. Luciano looked to see no one in the halls. And smiled running up to the two and jumping onto the bed himself, sending the little girl flying into the air and back on the bed. And Lutz in shock with a smile still on his face. Luciano grabbed the little girl giggling and cuddled with her. Lutz watching the scene.

Then Luciano sat up with Jessica on his lap. Still giggling as the two calmed down.

"Okay, Jess? Ready for the rules?" Lutz calmly told his daughter.

"Yes Vatti!" She cheered with a beaming smile.

"We sometimes have to leave, sometimes with the others. Though Kuro stays behind, but he also goes out as well around the neighborhood."

She nodded understanding.

"Rule 1 Don't touch anything in the halls that's breakable. You can understand that rule."

Jessica giggled from the statement, clearly understanding.

"Rule 2 If you hear noises in our room. You do NOT go in. Alright?" Lutz evilly grinned and Luciano slapped his shoulder blushing.

"I'll follow the rule, but why is it there?"

"So… you won't be scared yet," Lutz blushed and patted her leg.

"Alright."

"Rule 3 stay away from the kitchen, unless we're teaching you something, or we're in the kitchen with you. I don't want you getting burned."

I whined and pouted, "But I'm a good cook!"

"I bet you are. It's just for now. And we made the rules beforehand to make sure you stayed fine."

I nodded still with a sad face.

"Rule 4 Be careful when knocking on anyone's door. Because… each room… has it's unique things in there. You're not allowed in Kuro's room, or go through our room's drawers. Ja?"

"Ja… same thing about going into your room with weird noises?"

He nodded. "And Rule 5-"

Luciano cutted in, "In our basement, it's huge. But from the hallway of 20 and beyond, you're not allowed in there."

"Why?"

"It's business and we really don't want you getting into the adult things yet. It's… much different from the rest of the house and boring. And… not you're kind of parade."

I watched my Papá in confusion and curiosity. But nodded none of the less. I'll wait and go downstairs to see if they're lying or not about it being my kind of parade and boring. Knowing them THAT'S WHERE ALL MY PRESENTS ARE GONNA BE! OH HELL NO! IMMA GO FIND MY GIFTS WHENEVER I WANT BINCH!

"But don't worry, we're going to do lots of fun things together! We'll teach you a ton of things!" Lutz cheered.

"Really?" I asked in amazement.

"Ja. Really."

I started jumping on Luciano's lap and he lightly pushed me off to run around in my room from excitement.

Luciano added, "We'll give you lessons on German, Italian, and Japanese. Shooting for defence, cooking, and much much more…"

"Yay!" I cheered. Giggling rushing around my room.

"Well, we need to get back to work," Luciano grunted as he got up from the bed.

Lutz repeating Luciano's actions not before looking at a certain someone's butt. "Du better set your things and explore while we go okay?"

I nodded furiously, "Okay! Okay!"

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ti amo."

"I love you two Papá, Vatti." And she hugged them tightly before they left, giving out as much love as a little girl can to both of them. Then she calmly let them go as they walked off kissing the air and waving goodbye.

* * *

I told you guys the next update would come sooner~!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! Please comment on your opinions on how we're doing!

Chau Chau!


End file.
